


Kink

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: 4,000 words of smut. A little dirty smut.





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> written for Tumblr 2016

His cock slides from her lips slowly, her tongue stroking the length of him as it falls from her mouth. His hips jerk reflexively as she crawls cat-like up his torso, straddling his hips and grinding her wet core against him. He hisses against her mouth, cupping her face as he brings her towards him, whispering her name in reverent prayer as their lips meet.

She opens her mouth immediately, her tongue darting out and playfully toying with his, barely grazing the surface of his lips before darting back into the shallow recesses of her own mouth. He chases it, gripping her head tighter as he pulls her flush against his torso, naked skin against naked skin, their hips slowly grinding. Hard against soft. Wet. Hot.

She whimpers into his mouth, and his cock twitches at the sound, rooting blindly for what it desires the most. His hand skims its way down her side coming to rest at her hip where he grips her fiercely, pushing and pulling her slick heat against his erection. Small moans and whimpers escape their opened mouths, feeding the other with their mutual pleasure.

“Oh god,” she sighs, her breath shaky against his lips, and he groans, capturing her mouth again, his tongue claiming hers victoriously.

Dragging his bottom lip between her teeth, she worries her tongue along it, soothing it. Settling her weight on her knees, she sits up, and rotates her hips with an impish grin. His fingers dig into her skin, holding her hips steady. Was she trying to kill him? Looking down between their bodies, he sees his cock glistening with her arousal, slipping through her slick folds as she grinds herself along his turgid length.

“Fuck, Scully,” he whispers, biting his lip as he throws his head back to the pillow of his bed.

She’s definitely going to kill him. 

She braces her hand against his chest and he feels a surge of gratitude that this woman could read his mind without needing words. Who needs a seminar on communication, anyway? Certainly not them.

She rises to her knees and his breath hitches as he waits for the heat of her to sheath down him. She hovers above him, taunting him with the cruelty of her prolonged tease, but his heart swells. Her hair is tousled and unkempt, her breasts swollen, nipples erect, her lip firmly planted between her teeth as she moves on him. Fuck, she’s sexy as hell. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

After what seems like hours of the slow grinding tease against his cock, she poses his cock at her entrance. 

Finally…. 

His hands shake with the sheer force of his desire, the sheer force of holding BACK his desire to ram his cock inside of her, to pin her to his body and fuck her senseless. 

Come on, Scully…

He arches up gently, pressing the tip of his cock to her outer depths, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Her desire for him is evident as it slowly begins to coat the length of him, enticing him with its come-hither scent. With one full jerk of his hips he could be buried balls-deep inside of her… Please… Fuck…

His eyes plead for her to take pity on him, to put him out of his misery. Just when he feels the tip of his cock begin to slide into her, she pulls back and he whimpers, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched for a man his age. Her lips turn up to a wry smile, and her eyes gleam predatorily down at him. Biting the corner of her lip, she moves her hips, rubbing the tip of him against her clit.

Whimpering and moaning, she moves her hips against him, her breasts swaying gently with the movement, taunting and teasing him with the soft swell of her femininity, never allowing him to enter her completely. It’s torture.

She lifts her eyebrow and regards him, their eyes meeting as she continues to rub him against her.

Minx.

She knows exactly what she’s doing.

“You okay, Mulder?” she asks breathily, furrowing her brows in pleasure even as she smiles down at him wickedly.

He licks his lips, closing his eyes to stem the tightening at the base of his cock. This is going to end before it even started.

“Mmmm… Yeah… I want…,” he pauses and moans deep in his throat, arching his neck as electric heat sears to his balls with every swipe of her swollen clit against the tip of his cock.

“What do you want, Mulder?” her voice is breathy and heavy, raspy with arousal, and though he didn’t think it was possible, he feels himself harden further. He ponders the witty retorts to her question, but his cock is thinking for him, owning power of attorney over his decision-making abilities.

But he wants so many things. He wants to grab her hips and slide his face between her legs, buried alive in the slick depths of her swollen flesh. He wants to roll her over, press her chest into the mattress, her cunt impossibly tight as he slides in and out of her. He wants to spend all night fucking her, and then all morning making love to her, and then the rest of his life sleeping beside her. That’s what he wants…

Groaning, he reaches for her, and she leans down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling for dominance even as she teases him to the precipice. He cups her face, kissing her jaw, trailing his tongue down the slope of her neck. He gently bites into the soft flesh where her neck meets her shoulder and she whimpers, shuddering against him.

“I want to be inside of you,” he whispers in her ear, and she shivers, heat surging to her clit as she continues her slow, maddening grind.

Lust courses through her veins, and she feels a sudden surge of excitement at her lover’s unbridled desire. His hands smooth down her back and sides, his fingertips leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Her body writhes and squirms under his fingers, so receptive to his touch. He jerks his hips up to meet her, desperate to be inside of her, to feel her body rippling around him, but she keeps her hips still, withholding the final element.

A low growl rumbles deep within him, and he bites his lip in frustration. “Fuck, Scully…” This was it. This was how he was going to die. ‘Here lies Fox Mulder, teased to death by the feminine wiles of his enigmatic partner.’ Actually, it wasn’t too far from reality even before they started sleeping together…

Leaning down, she nips at his jaw, her tongue trailing against the rough stubble of his evening shadow. She presses her lips to his ear, worrying his lobe between her teeth. “How badly do you want it?” she says still straddling his hips.

He barks a small laugh that sounds more like a painfully desperate whimper as it escapes his throat, and his fingers dig into her skin. “I hope you like seeing a grown man cry if you keep this up, Scully,” he rasps, closing his eyes tightly.

He feels her playful smile against his face and shudders. “Poor baby,” she croons softly, continuing to grind her dripping core against him.

His eyes open at her tone, her feigned sympathy the final straw. “That’s it,” he growls, rolling her under him swiftly, frustration tingling in his limbs as he pins her under his body. Her surprised laugh is muffled by his shoulder and when he pulls back to look down at her, she looks up at him smiling, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Her clit throbs at the unbound lust lurking deep in his eyes, like the dog who snaps the leash in pursuit of the squirrel. Was she the squirrel, or the leash? Her clit throbs, aching with searing intensity, knowing all too well how it feels to be consumed by his lust. She shivers in anticipation, her nipples hardening to tight peaks. Her breaths push the tips of her breasts against his chest and she squirms under him, settling him further into the valley between her legs.

Scraping her nails up his sides, she grazes against his nipples and he jerks, forcefully grabbing her wrists and bringing them above her head, pinning them there. She gasps at his dominance, and he leans down, his voice raspy and heavy.

“YOU… don’t. get. to. play… anymore.” Each word is punctuated through clenched teeth, and she arches, shuddering in anticipation.

Heat radiates from his body in waves and he presses his erection into her pubic bone. She whimpers and struggles against his hold, but her eyes go wide when he presses them harder into the mattress. Her pupils dilate, and her breaths quicken. The pain is fleeting, tickling down her arms where it settles between her legs, her pussy clenching.

He rocks his hips against her, “How badly do YOU want it, Scully?” he asks playfully.

Her brows furrow, and she struggles against his grip, whimpering as he presses against her clit again. 

“Oh, god,” she groans breathlessly.

A feral smile plays across his lips, and her belly prickles in recognition.

“Why are you smiling?” she says, heavy and thick. She can barely recognize the sound of her voice.

“Because I was right,” he says simply, bringing his head down to kiss her. Their mouths open immediately, tongues clashing as she fights for any remaining dominance, but he quickly overtakes her, pressing his weight into her. Overtaking her. Consuming her.

He moves to kiss her cheek, nipping at her jaw, his stubbly cheek delighting against her sensitive skin. She turns her head and allows him better access to her neck, her breaths coming in hitches as he ravishes her. The lack of control she has over her arms adds to the sensations, heightening it, sparking her arousal to new heights.

“What… ah… what were… you right about?” she asks in small pants. Her legs squirm around him and wrap behind his knees, her heels skimming the back of his thighs as he continues his assault.

The warm tickle of his tongue behind her ear makes her shudder, and she whimpers, hissing as she pulls her lip between her teeth.

“Because I knew that you’d like this,” he breathes, punctuating his statement by pressing her arms down harder, making her wince. But her hips betray her, jerking against him, and he smiles wryly.

“You like me holding you down, don’t you?”

She grunts, struggling against his hold, feigning resistance even as she feels her desire to fight him slipping through her grasp with each push of her wrists into the mattress. Damn him.

Her skin flushes in betrayal of her moral fortitude. She shouldn’t be enjoying this. This should be pissing her off, not arousing the fuck out of her. He notices the flush of her skin, and his eyes darken. She doesn’t answer him, her eyes glaring back at him defiance.

He presses her harder and she winces, chills rippling down her body. Leaning closer, he nuzzles her ear and she squirms, the scruff of his jaw tickling the erogenous skin of her neck.

“You DO like it… You can fight all you want, but your body tells me otherwise.”

She blinks slowly, and bites the corner of her lip. Indignation bubbles close to the surface and she arches an eyebrow, contesting his statement.

“The body doesn’t lie, Scully,” he rasps. She huffs in contempt, struggling to pull her hands free from his grasp, but he presses her deeper, unwilling to let go.

“How—“ she starts, but he cuts her off, kissing and nipping at her lips, silencing her protest with his mouth and tongue. He pulls back and takes a deep breath, meeting her eyes.

“I can smell it on you.” Her eyelids flutter, and she gushes. Fuck…

Lifting himself, he spreads her legs wider with his legs, pinning her thighs back with the force of his own. He looks between their bodies, and groans, resting his forehead against her chest.

“Fuck, Scully… I can see how wet you are.” He rubs his face against her chest, nuzzling her breasts before he captures one taut nipple between his lips, moaning into the supple skin of her breast as he sucks it deeply into his mouth. She cries out, arching her back as his tongue swirls around the hardened peak, his teeth biting and nipping at it. 

Her legs squirm under him, and he wedges her thighs open, restraining any movement. He presses his thighs to the backs of hers, pinning her, keeping her open for him. Her scent is intoxicating, musky and feminine, and he growls against her tit. She undulates under him, rocking her hips as she seeks for the friction to ease her ache.

The fresh air taunts her sensitive flesh, her clit throbbing with the nearness of him, pulsing and pinging with the intensity of her desire. He moves to the other side, and she lifts her head, watching him as he swirls his tongue around her nipple, their eyes meeting. Her nipple hardens, puckering and tightening as it glistens from his tongue, moving back and forth under his ministrations. Her pussy clenches, her clit surging as she imagines his tongue stroking her cunt in a similar manner. Back and forth. Back and forth. Chasing it as it eludes his mouth. Even her tits play the same cat and mouse game she had played with him for years.

She whimpers and he smiles, closing his mouth around it as he sucks it between his lips. Claiming it, attacking it by the scruff of the neck after the chase. Oh god. She feels herself gush as she imagines his teeth sinking into her neck, holding her still as he fucks her. Animal. Feral. Fuck, she needs him.

She’s brought back to the present by the sharp bite of his teeth into her nipple, and she hisses at the pain. Her skin prickles with gooseflesh as endorphins flood her system, her arousal building as her skin tingles with the after-effects.

He pushes her hands together, gripping them both in one hand so he can cup her breast with the other. Toying and teasing the nipple, he pinches it in the webbing of his fingers, and she squirms below him.

“Jesus, Mulder…”

He keeps his eyes locked on hers, he moves his hand lower, feeling the pace of her breathing intensify the closer he moves towards her center. Small whimpers escape with each breath as he dips his hand lower, and lower. They both moan in unison as he slips his fingers through her slick folds, hot and swollen.

“Fuck…” he seethes against her cheek. He’s never felt her so wet…, so swollen…, so wanting. She jerks against his hand, shuddering as pleasure overwhelms her. Oh god…

He knew this about her long before they began sleeping together. Her need for control. Her desire to be seen as a strong force in a world dominated by men, to demand and attain their respect. It is his job to know what makes people tick, what gets them off. Her past and present relationships with men prove it to be true. She’s text book. Starting with a stern, all-empowering father who she idolized, followed by a few relationships with men who were older and in positions of authority. She equally craves and despises the proverbial bondage that those relationships brought. She sometimes feels suffocated by dominant men, claustrophobic, oftentimes lashing out to claim her own space. Her desperate need to be in charge, however, is all a front, the ultimate game of reverse psychology. He could have told her all of this within seven days of knowing her. She may fight him, she may shoot him, but she can’t tell him that she wasn’t turned on.

The evidence all over her body speaks for itself. She likes it. She’s aroused by it.

He dips two fingers inside of her, stroking her slowly in and out… In and out…, rubbing the excess wetness around her clit, swollen and thick as he slides it between his fingers before dipping them back inside of her. He watches her face, her eyes glazed as she fights at the hold his hand has on her wrist. Her legs shake and quiver with each pass of his fingers, but she wants more…, needs more.

His fingers tighten their hold on her wrists and she winces. “Tell me to stop,” he whispers, circling her clit with maddening precision. She gasps, arching into his hands, her body offering her response.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he sighs, moving his head to nip gently at her nipple. She blushes and arches her neck, her eyes fluttering shut as she fights for a semblance of control. Of course she likes it. It’s fucking incredible.

He curls his fingers, pressing them up into her upper wall, and she gasps, arching her head back with a throaty moan. “Ohhh, my god…” Her voice cracks as she moans her pleasure, her neck extended, fighting at the bondage of her wrists.

She is breathless, her face straining with each pulse of his finger against the spongy surface inside of her. “Mulder… Oh my…,” she whimpers, lifting her head and looking down at his hand moving between her legs. She throws her head back to the sheets with a groan, turning her face to bite the inside of her arm.

“Mulder, please,” she whimpers, shaking. She can’t handle it anymore…

“Please what?” he whispers against her mouth, running his tongue along her bottom lip as he watches her fall apart below him.

She opens her eyes and feels herself gush around his fingers. “Fuck me.”

He can deny her nothing.

He releases her wrists and rolls to his side, pushing her hip away from him. Pressing his chest into her back, he lifts her leg and hooks it on his arm, holding her open. Reaching between them, she guides his cock to her entrance and they moan in unison as he finally fills her.

“Ohhhhhh, my fucking god…,” he groans into her ear and she shudders, grabbing the hand that lies near her head and lacing her fingers with his. She turns her face towards him, and their eyes meet, a small smile playing across her lips right before he captures her in a fierce kiss, feral with intent.

The kiss breaks abruptly as he thrusts into her, his pace frenzied and quick. Holding her knee back, her breasts bounce with each thrust, and she buries her face into his neck, muffling her cries in the humid warmth of his neck.

“Christ, I love fucking you,” he whispers into her mouth, their tongues meeting for a fleeting second.

“I love it when you fuck me, too…” she breathes, moaning as the tip of his cock bumps her cervix.

“Touch yourself,” he breathes. “I want to watch you touch yourself.” He slows his hips and she whimpers in frustration. “Come on, Scully… Rub your clit while I fuck you,” he breathes, and she shivers with the vulgarity of his words.

She bites her lip, and her cheeks tinge pink, equally turned on and embarrassed by his request. He wants to watch her. He wants to see her touch herself. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t had a similar fantasy. In their office. Hand between her legs. Pretending she doesn’t know he’s by the door doing the same thing. Sitting on his couch. Side by side. One of his movies playing in front of them. Hands finding pleasure. Then mouths. Then bodies.

She brings her hand between her legs, a small gasp escapes her lips as her fingertips make contact, and he groans at the sight. “Good girl,” he whispers next to her ear, the rasp of his voice making her shiver as his cock slides in and out of her.

“Am I?” she asks breathlessly as lust overpowers her. He grunts, and nips at her lips, “Fuck yeah, you are,” he seethes, bringing his hand up to cup her throat as he pounds into her, his resolve wearing quickly. Fuck she was hot when she talked dirty to him.

He slows his thrusts, hoping to stave off his orgasm, wanting to keep the delicious ache for as long as possible. Stuck between the moment of never wanting it to end, and hoping it ends right now, he grips her neck in his hand, her pulse beating under his fingertips. She gasps at his surge of dominance, her skin blushing visibly under his hands.

“Fuck, you feel so good… So tight.”

She whimpers and rubs faster across her clit. “Does it feel good?” he asks as he picks up the pace again. She moans her approval, and her eyes roll back in her head. He feels a rush of heat to his balls and he grunts, praying he can hold out long enough to see her come undone around him. God he loves to feel her rippling around his cock when she comes.

Every thrust surges heat throughout her pussy, her pleasure building as he moves inside of her. Her fingers rub expertly on her clit, and she slips her hand lower, collecting moisture from where they are joined to bring back to her swollen bundle of nerves.

Her legs shake as she approaches the edge, her orgasm so close she could reach out and grab it. Every word that comes from his mouth is vulgar and dirty, laced with explicit detail. It makes her blush when he whispers them in her ear. It makes her stomach sizzle with the sinful thoughts in conjures. It makes her want to slap him for suggesting such crude things about her body…

It also makes her wetter than she’s ever been in her life. 

And he knows it.

No one before had ever dared utter the kinds of things that so easily slip from his lips. Her previous partners had treated her with kid gloves, a fragile piece of china too delicate to damage. Mulder never did. Still doesn’t. She remembers the first time they slept together, passionate and frenzied as it was. After a long case, and a particularly stressful investigation, she had felt the energy radiating from him all afternoon. His want. His desire. It rippled from him in waves. It only took the simple brush of her hand along his arm and she was pushed to back of her motel room door, his lips crushing down on hers in an urgent kiss. When his fingers dipped under the waistband of her panties, slipping through her sodden flesh he groaned and lifted his head to meet her eyes. 

“You need to be fucked.”

It was as shocking as it was arousing, and she gasped even as she quivered. Her eyes fluttered as he circled her clit, and she bit her lip for a moment before reaching for him. “Then fuck me,” she had whispered.

Even now, his words have the capacity to send her over the edge faster than she wants to give him credit for.

“Are you close?” he rasps, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Fuck…, I can’t—“ he starts, finishing his thought with deep groan as her walls clench around him. She’s coming, and she’s coming so fucking hard she sees white spots behind her eyelids. The sheer intensity of her orgasm steals her breath and voice, and she shudders silently gasping at the pleasure.

He follows quickly behind, bellowing into her neck as he pours into her, spilling into her over and over again. They stay still for a few moments, shaking and gathering their breaths as they come down from the high. He releases his grip on her neck, curling into her body as they regain their breathing. She turns her face towards him, and he meets her lips in a passionate, albeit near breathless kiss.

“Jesus, Scully…,” he says, rolling onto his back, his chest still heaving with exertion. “You’re gonna kill me.”

She smiles and rolls to her side, brushing a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. “But what a way to go…” she says, reaching her hand out to his chest.

He turns his head and smiles, leaning and capturing her lips. “Well, I’m always up for the challenge.”

The End.


End file.
